


Meet Again

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Meet Again

Being friends with someone like Toriko meant that a lot of odd things occurred, and that you met a great amount of interesting people on a regular basis. Recently, your favourite unique person that you met was a Tengu named Brunch. Your first encounter was at the Cooking Festival, and you quite enjoyed his company during all the wild events that took place. Now travelling through the Gourmet World with Toriko and Co. you couldn’t help but feel excited, your first stop being Hex Food World, which was Brunch’s home. You vividly remembered the wink he gave you like it was yesterday, gleefully entering his hometown. You’d be lying to say you weren’t looking forward to seeing him again, your initial motivation for travelling through this world being to see him again.  
Being in Hex Food World was a wild experience. The residents were incredibly kind, the food being equally as delicious. In the short time being here, Toriko and the others had already gotten drunk, making themselves quite at home and quickly at that. You had to escape their drinking party though, as they seemed to have forgotten something important about being here. It was easy to slip away too, them being too drunk to notice you being gone. Once out of their sight you made your way to Brunch’s restaurant, being the only one to remember that he resided here and owned a high-quality restaurant too. He did say to come visit his restaurant so he could cook for everyone, but they had all forgotten in their intoxication, except for you.

Walking inside his establishment, Brunch stood there front and center, looking quite pissed off. As soon as you were in sight though, he broke out of his seething rage, looking quite shocked to see only you there.

“Yo, Brunch.” You greeted, waving at him. “It’s good to see you again! Sorry about the other guys out there. They seem to have forgotten you live here.” You chuckled sheepishly, delivering their second-hand guilt.

“_______, nice to see you too.” He replied, approaching you. “I’m glad someone remembered at least.

“Well I mean, it’s pretty hard to forget someone like you.” You grinned. “I’ve been pretty excited to come here just to meet you again, to be honest.”

“Hah! What an honour!” He laughed. “I can’t lie and say I haven’t been expecting to see you soon too. I wanted to cook for all of you, but since you’re the only one here, that’ll be good enough. I’d much rather just cook for you anyway.” He followed up, cheeks involuntarily reversing in tint, becoming lighter and pinker as he spoke.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” You smiled.

“Would a simple glass of wine and one of my specials suffice then?” He offered, already pulling out a chair for you to sit.

You nodded in agreement as you took the offered seat, Brunch then zipping away to his kitchen to prepare you one of his special dishes. Once he got it going, he quickly brought you a rare wine that he owned, returning to the kitchen once you were satisfied with its taste. You drank it slow, overcome with its incredibly smooth yet fruitful taste. Getting lost in its flavour, the remaining minutes of your food’s preparation went by quickly and surprised you when it was put in front of you. It looked unfamiliar compared to all the human world food you were used to, but you tasted it regardless, taught to never judge a book by its cover. What ever it was, it was incredible, and you were silenced by its equally as incredible flavour that paired extremely well with the wine.

“So, how is it?” Brunch asked, eager to know your opinion.

“It’s incredible. I can’t remember the last time I was served something that complimented wine so well outside of Komatsu’s cooking.” You remarked, cleaning your plate of any food.

He sighed with relief. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Sipping the last of your wine, you set the glass down and made direct eye contact with him. “Honestly, I’m really glad I got to see you again.” You said out of nowhere, blushing a little as you spoke. “Would you mind maybe… tagging along with us for a while since we’re exploring this area?”

Delighted by your invite, he nodded. “I’d love to, that is, if Toriko would remember me and take me along.” He joked.

You both had a chuckle as he took your plate away and returned to your table, sitting next to you.

“Well, at least I remembered.” You started again, beginning to blush a little. Your voice carried a gentle stammer, but you continued on. “I mean, I really could never forget you.”

You and Brunch looked at each other occasionally, eyes darting back and forth between making eye contact and the walls. As you sat you slowly and awkwardly began to lean closer to him until your shoulders touched. He jumped a little, turning to look at you as you made eye contact as well. You smiled, and internally your entire being screamed ‘do it’ at you. So, you did.

Leaning yourself over a tiny bit more you pressed your lips up against his, surprising him enough to cause him to send a gentle spark through you. It made you giggle as you felt his cheeks heat up in a blush, not a very strong visual sign that he was blushing but was made quite obvious through temperature. The kiss gave you goosebumps and made it worth all your terrible flirting that went on today. You parted soon as you just wanted to look at his face and see him properly in the moment. You grinned at him stupidly, and he looked back at you with a small but content smile.

“I’m so glad we got to meet again.” You said, breaking the silence. “I at least got to tell you in some way that I’m interested in you. Romantically, I mean.”

Brunch was completely starstruck, lost for words in the moment. His eyes said everything though, telling you that he too was deeply interested in you, and would enjoy a long-term partnership with you. But, before he could find the words to respond to you in the moment, drunken hooting and hollering came echoing from the distance, yelling about how you had Tengu cooties now, followed by laughing. Now of all times Toriko remembered Brunch’s existence, and his expression hardened once again. You only snorted at what you heard, holding back your laughter as Brunch stood.

“Now they remember I’m here.” He growled with clenched fists. “I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you as well, but that’ll have to wait for now.” He blurted, storming off to go tell Toriko and the others to shut the hell up and eat his damn food, you blushing and giggling the whole time, filled with the purest of joy.


End file.
